Mixed up Feelings
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Hikari met Jun after three whole years. She had always thought of him as her best friend and little brother. Now with their reunion what will change? Twinleafshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion with the Brother

To be honest she was a little nervous. She hadn't seen Jun in at least 3 whole years and now he suddenly called her up to meet. Though, she had to admit she was a little happy at the most. He was her, and still is her, best friend in the whole world, so much he is like a brother to her. Well, that's all she though of him anyways.

"Three years, huh?" she said, somewhat dazed looking up at the sky. What would Jun look like after three years?

"~Hikari ~" yelled a boy, coming up from behind the girl giving her a full on embrace.

"Wha-" she said, turning her head to see who was on her, face flushed.

"It's been awhile but you haven't changed at all. You still remember me right, Hikari?" said the boy, a childish grin on his face.

"Jun?" she said, starting at the boy. He looked so much different then the cute little brotherly boy she had remembered. He looked ….

"What's wrong? Do I look that different to you?" he asked, sulking?

"Umm, no, it's just I was surprised that you suddenly hugged me is all. It's not that you look all that different at all," she said, smiling trying to reassure the boy.

No, that wasn't it. He really was different, and here she was the same as always. It kinda made her feel, for once in her life, distant from him. It bugged her.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, smiling back at her.

"So why'd you call me up all of a sudden? I mean he haven't seen each other for three years and all,"she said, trying to start a conversation with him.

"Huh? What do you mean 'why did I call you up'? Do I have to have a reason?" he said, staring at her.

"Umm, well that is … no n-not really," she said, a bit flustered. He seemed almost a bit cold toward her. Now she was the one who was sulking.

"Well since we're here where do you wanna go?" he said, have turned to face the girl. She didn't reply. She just stared at him, head slightly tilted.

"Go somewhere? Well I'm not all that familiar with this place. I only came here for one or two days at most," she said, trying to remember when she was here.

"Then I'll be your personal tour guide for the day. Just think of it as a date, okay?" he said, walking on ahead.

What was with him? Could it have been possible to change that much in three years? He, himself, said that she hadn't changed that much.

"No," she said, staring at the boy. She didn't like this and was not just going to do absolutely nothing.

"Huh? What's wrong Hikari?" he said, surprised at her reaction.

"Don't 'huh' me! I don't like this. I don't like any of this! You've changed too much, Jun," said she, yelling at the boy.

Why did he not understand? Was it that hard of a thing to do? She wasn't asking a lot, no, she wasn't asking anything! He was the on asking too much of her!

"wait, j-just hold on a second, Hikari. Calm down and tell me what's wrong," he said, completely freaking out now.

"Jun, you idiot," she said, throwing herself on the boy. "You've changed and I don't like it. Y-you … it's just not like you at all," she said, sobbing on the boy's chest.

"Sorry, Hikari, I was just in a little bad mood today. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"That's right little brothers shouldn't make there sisters cry, you big meanie," she said hugging him back.

"You're still going on about that," he said, sighing.

"About what?" she asked, looking up.

"Nope it's nothing, never mind," he said, pushing her head back down.

"Jun!" she yelled, trying to free her head. He just laughed messing up her hair.


	2. Chapter 2: Are You my Brother?

He was out of sight already. He was the same as always. Though she couldn't really complain about earlier. She got grumpy all the time too. Though you would think he would change just a bit over these three years. I mean come on it was THREE years!

"Hikari, hurry up or you'll miss it," he said, point to the horizon.

"I'm sorry I'll hurry it up," she said, walking just a tad faster over to the boy.

She wasn't much for rural areas. She would much rather spend her time in a city or in any less deserted place than this. But these places had their fair share of ups and downs. Though the scenery by far was the best part about this place. A nice grassy hill overlapping the place and a magnificent sunset to top it off. If it was going to be like this she could handle this place.

"It's pretty isn't it?" he said, gazing at the setting sun.

"Yep it sure is. Thank you Jun and sorry about yesterday too," she said leaning against the boy. He looked down at her. His face looking a bit troubled.

"Hey, Hikari," he said, still staring at the girl.

"What is it?" she asks, looking up at the boy.

"What do you honestly think of me?" he asked, with unwavering eyes.

"What kind of a question is that? I mean come on, Jun, you know you're like a brother to me, probably even closer than a brother," she said, laughing.

"Oh, I see," he said, looking back at the sunset.

"Jun? Were you being serious?" she said, looking concernedly up at the boy.

He bent down grabbing her by the shoulders, placing his head close to her and said "And if I was?" With this her face lit up to a bright red.

"W-w-w-w-what? J-Jun you're too close," she said, trying to back away.

"Aw come on, Hikari I've been closer to you before. Remember we use to sleep together as children? Really it wasn't to long ago," he said, getting closer to her.

"That … that was along time ago when we were kids so it doesn't count," she said, lower her flushed face.

"Oh but we still are kids you know," he said, as a smirk began to appear.

"That … that is well it just isn't right," she said, now trying her hardest to escape his grasp.

"Oh, so you're getting self-conscience of me?" he asks, begging to laugh.

"What? No you're just-" she said fling her face up to face the boys. She stopped because she found her face inches away from the boy's. Her heart was beating loudly now and her face was flushed. Jun was just Jun right? She was getting flustered over Jun, her brother. Self-conscience is that it? Is that why shes acting so strange.

"Hikari, I'm going to teach you one way or the other that I'm not your brother," he says, face centimeters apart.

"J-Jun," she says, as her eyes begin to close. His lips were now on her own. There was no way that she could resist him. Her body was refusing to listen to her. And the worst thing of all was she was actually enjoying this.

"Did you enjoy it, Hikari?" he asks, smirking.

"What?" she said, opening her eyes.

"The kiss?" he said, once again bringing his face close to her's.

Her eyes darted open with realization when he had said that. They had just kissed and she had enjoyed it.

"N-n-no of course not. How could I?" she said, diverting her eyes away from the boy. She couldn't face him. She couldn't even look at him! How was she going to spend the next whole week with him?

"I'll tell you once again I'm not your brother," he said, turning around.

"I know," she mumbled.

"Then I'll meet you at the hotel," he said, walking off. He at least knew he had to give the girl some time to think about all of whats happened.

She had always known he wasn't her brother but they were so close it was easier to call him her brother. She was probably just looking for an excuse so that things wouldn't change. She didn't want to loose him but she was afraid to get closer than they were. She was confused.


	3. Chapter 3: Temptation

People! Where were all the people at? Alone with Jun. The silence will be the end of me! Help me!

"Hikari, are you alright?" he said, concernedly.

"Oh I am just great!" she said, rolling over in her bed.

The old Jun is back. What did he develop a split personality or something while I was gone?

"You don't sound alright?" he said, stroking her head.

"What are you doing now!" she yelled, rolling over to face him.

"How cute you're blushing," he said, smiling.

"Definitively a split personality," she mumbled.

"No, you're forcing me to do this you know, Hikari?" he said, pinning her down on the bed.

"Jun, let go," she said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry but that is a no can do," he said, whispering in her ear. She flinched as her face became flushed showing signs of nervousness.

"J-Jun!" she yelled, trying to get away.

"Oh but, Hikari I can assure you that you will enjoy yourself," he said, smirking.

"That's not the point! This is rape!" she snapped.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it you know," he said, staring at the girl.

No! No! NO! He is nothing more than a brother with a huge sister complex. Yep, that is it. He wouldn't do anything at all. He wouldn't right?

"JUN!" she yelled slapping the boy's hand.

"Well you didn't have to slap me. It's your own fault. You were the one that dazed of while someone who is interested in you is right on top of you. So really I wonder who's fault that would be?" he said, annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Listen ,Jun, the only thing I see you as is a brother with a huge sister complex. Now get off of me and stop playing these stupid games!" she yelled, violently trying to get him off of her.

"Children should be taught a lesson you know. Now what you be the best way to teach you?" he said, placing his head on her own.

"Jun this is just stupid! Do you even know what you are saying?" she hissed.

This is going to far, even for her. This little 'game' is getting out of hand. How can anyone just stay put and be assaulted? Did he get drunk or something before coming here? Well he doesn't smell like it so that's good. But for future reference keep it away from him. NO! What am I thinking about now! I'm thinking about bear while I'm about to get assaulted here!  
"Hikari I'm sorry but as a man I can't hold back my urge any longer," he said, smiling at the girl. He pressed his lips against her's.  
It felt right with Jun, unlike all the other boys she had 'liked'. To be honest what did it really mean to 'like' or 'love' someone? He then pressed his tongue against her mouth forcing her to open it. Every part of her was saying to push the boy away, but why was it that her body was not complying? What was that saying? It takes time for your mind to agree with your body. Was that what it was?  
"STOP!" she screamed, pushing Jun off of her. He just flopped right down on her.  
"Say ,Hikari, what did you think. And no lying this time, got it?" he said, hugging the girl.  
"What do you mean what do I think? I think that-"  
"Listen ,Hikari, your precious to me. But I don't want to keep hurting you like this. Please just snap out of that illusion that I am your brother already. I'm not. I may seem like your brother but I'm not. I will drill this into your head, any way I can," he said getting back up.  
"Just stop it ,Jun!" she said, crying hysterically. Her mind was in ciaos. She couldn't think or do anything. The only thing that weighed heavily on her mind was Jun. Jun and what her was going to do next. She couldn't take it. Half of her wanted more and half of her wanted to push him off and run away forgetting this had ever happened. But the fact is that it did and there was no way of changing anything.  
"I can't do that ,Hikari," he said, leaning closer to her. "I can't do that when you tempt me oh so much," he said, a smirk placed on his face. "Just let me have some fun. I'm sure you will like it too."  
"I can't even say I hate you," she said, still crying.  
"Don't worry Hikari soon those tears wont be out of sadness for much longer. Sooner or later you'll get what I mean," he said, kissing her once again.  
What was she going to do? Jun had said everything. There was nothing left to do. She couldn't refuse nor could she bring herself to like this. But no matter what he did she just couldn't bring herself to hate, despise, loath, or even dislike him. He was just too important to her, no matter what he did.  
"Jun! she screamed, a sudden pain arising within her chest.  
"Hmm?" he said, drawing near her face. This caused her to go into a cold shiver. God did she hate this! "I won't stop till you're begging me to stop with all your strength," he said, chuckling. This caused her to fling back. "Are you scared I'm going to do something to you?" he asked,  
"Stop it!" she yelled, squeezing the boy. Her mind was starting to fall apart. She didn't want this, not at all.  
"You're not begging hard enough?" he said, rising up. She had the feeling if she didn't try with all she had then he would _really_ do something to her.  
"JUN! Please stop it already," she said, squeezing the boy to her fullest extent.  
He chucked and said, "I guess we can leave off at that for now. Good job," he said getting up and walking over to a door. "I'll take my shower first then I'm going to bed," he said, entering the bathroom.  
She just spread out flat on the bed trying to figure out what had just happened. But her mind was completely bland. Nothing was processing right now. Was it better to just forget about everything? Or was it better to keep thinking about this?


	4. Chapter 4: Comforting the hurt Princess

He was out of sight already. He was the same as always. Though she couldn't really complain about earlier. She got grumpy all the time too. Though you would think he would change just a bit over these three years. I mean come on it was THREE years!

"Hikari, hurry up or you'll miss it," he said, point to the horizon.

"I'm sorry I'll hurry it up," she said, walking just a tad faster over to the boy.

She wasn't much for rural areas. She would much rather spend her time in a city or in any less deserted place than this. But these places had their fair share of ups and downs. Though the scenery by far was the best part about this place. A nice grassy hill overlapping the place and a magnificent sunset to top it off. If it was going to be like this she could handle this place.

"It's pretty isn't it?" he said, gazing at the setting sun.

"Yep it sure is. Thank you Jun and sorry about yesterday too," she said leaning against the boy. He looked down at her. His face looking a bit troubled.

"Hey, Hikari," he said, still staring at the girl.

"What is it?" she asks, looking up at the boy.

"What do you honestly think of me?" he asked, with unwavering eyes.

"What kind of a question is that? I mean come on, Jun, you know you're like a brother to me, probably even closer than a brother," she said, laughing.

"Oh, I see," he said, looking back at the sunset.

"Jun? Were you being serious?" she said, looking concernedly up at the boy.

He bent down grabbing her by the shoulders, placing his head close to her and said "And if I was?" With this her face lit up to a bright red.

"W-w-w-w-what? J-Jun you're too close," she said, trying to back away.

"Aw come on, Hikari I've been closer to you before. Remember we use to sleep together as children? Really it wasn't to long ago," he said, getting closer to her.

"That … that was along time ago when we were kids so it doesn't count," she said, lower her flushed face.

"Oh but we still are kids you know," he said, as a smirk began to appear.

"That … that is well it just isn't right," she said, now trying her hardest to escape his grasp.

"Oh, so you're getting self-conscience of me?" he asks, begging to laugh.

"What? No you're just-" she said fling her face up to face the boys. She stopped because she found her face inches away from the boy's. Her heart was beating loudly now and her face was flushed. Jun was just Jun right? She was getting flustered over Jun, her brother. Self-conscience is that it? Is that why shes acting so strange.

"Hikari, I'm going to teach you one way or the other that I'm not your brother," he says, face centimeters apart.

"J-Jun," she says, as her eyes begin to close. His lips were now on her own. There was no way that she could resist him. Her body was refusing to listen to her. And the worst thing of all was she was actually enjoying this.

"Did you enjoy it, Hikari?" he asks, smirking.

"What?" she said, opening her eyes.

"The kiss?" he said, once again bringing his face close to her's.

Her eyes darted open with realization when he had said that. They had just kissed and she had enjoyed it.

"N-n-no of course not. How could I?" she said, diverting her eyes away from the boy. She couldn't face him. She couldn't even look at him! How was she going to spend the next whole week with him?

"I'll tell you once again I'm not your brother," he said, turning around.

"I know," she mumbled.

"Then I'll meet you at the hotel," he said, walking off. He at least knew he had to give the girl some time to think about all of whats happened.

She had always known he wasn't her brother but they were so close it was easier to call him her brother. She was probably just looking for an excuse so that things wouldn't change. She didn't want to loose him but she was afraid to get closer than they were. She was confused.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightime Meeting

She was ready to kill the stupid boy. Once again because of him she did not sleep, well she slept a little but that resulted in her having a nightmare. Someone was knocking at the door. She got up and reluctantly answered the door. Jun. Of all the people here why him?

"You were sure making a lot of noise," he said, walking right straight past her into the room. He took his time to examine her surroundings before plopping down on the bed. What a pain. She walked over and plopped herself on the bed next to him.

"I was just thinking sorry if I woke you," she said, lying down on the bed.

"Why?" he said, staring back at the girl.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to think about some things," she said. Well wasn't he was being quite the considerate person now.

"Why?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare." Why do you want to know?

"About what?"

"You!" she said, rolling over. Annoying.

"Oh really," he said, disappointed. "I'm sorry, Hikari," he said. His whole face was sad and just looking made the girls face light up.

"Jun, out!" she said, rolling up in a ball.

"You're mean. I was worried about you and you say 'out'. What am I some kind of dog to you?" he said, a bit angered. Dog or brother which was better?

"Yep that's right. You're my doggy," she said, glomping the boy from the back. This cased the boy to jump up. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the boy's face. Red? Why was it red? Was he just surprised?

"Y-you scared me is all. I honestly thought my heart was going to jump out," he says, trying to catch his breath. That girl has no self awareness at all.

"Oh," she says, a bit disappointed. What was she hopping for?

"What's wrong hopping for more?" he says, teasingly.

"I was not!" she yelled, a blush appearing on her face.

"That's some blush, but if I may ask but what do you see me as now?" he says, getting close to her face. Her blush began to get redder as he got closer and an accelerated heart beat to go with it.

"An annoying person who won't leave me alone," she says, turning her face away from his.

"So I'm not your brother anymore?" he says, seemingly happy.

"I would not ever have a brother like you. It's completely impossible," she says, sternly. "Now you get to be my dog," she says, teasing him back. She knew he hated it but it's what you call revenge.

"Well I'm fine with that too. A dog is a person's best friend after all," he says, smirking. When did he get so confident? No, when did he get so cocky?

"Good," she said, getting up. She walked over to the door and turned around. "Hungry?" she said.

"You're gonna get fat eating this late," he said, wondering why she randomly said that. Well he was a little hungry. He walked over to the door as she was snapped at him. He just laughed and walked on.

"It's so good! Too bad that I can't eat this every day," she says taking another piece of bread. She reminded him of himself. It was quite a sight though too see the girl gobble down that much food with her tiny little body. "What? Aren't you going to eat?" she says, placing her fork down. It was rare for him to not eat when food was in front of him.

"Nah, I think I'll be a stalker for awhile and just watch you some more," he says, placing his head on the table. She didn't say anything but the scowl on her face gave it all away.

"You really are something else, you know?"

"Is that a compliment?"

"No and insult"

"Aww, Hikari, you're so mean to me," he said, jokingly. They both laughed at that and enjoyed the rest of the night together. But to be honest he didn't think that things would move so fast like this. This is going to be an interesting development.


	6. Chapter 6: Making Plans

Her eyes felt tired as she rolled over in bed. When had she fallen asleep? Well it wasn't like it mattered. She opened her eyes. There in front of her she saw a sleeping Jun. He was kinda cute when he was sleeping like that which had almost made him look innocent. The girl sat up and stared at the boy. She placed her hand on his head. The blond unkempt hair looked rugged when you looked at it but it had surprisingly felt very soft.

The boy opened his eyes. "I would have never guessed that I would be assaulted in my sleep," he says, laughing. The girl flinched back withdrawing her hand from his head.

"S-since when have you been awake?" she says, gripping her hand.

"Since you rolled over," he said, stretching. The girl just groaned and flopped back down in bed.

"Too early," she said, cuddling up to her pillow. Now that she had thought about it when did they end up sleeping together?

"You've never been a morning person huh, Hikari?" he said, shaking the girl. If one thing she was stubborn which made it increasingly hard to wake her up.

"Jun, would you stop I'm trying to think here!" she barked at him. She got up and rubbed her forehead. It was too early to think. Just thinking made her head hurt.

"You mean about why I'm here in bed with you?" he asked, getting out of the bed.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, also getting up out of bed. Well she could just think about it later or just get it out of Jun, one or the other would do just not now while it's still morning.

"Hmm well after breakfast we just went around town and stuff then came back here and started talking. I'm guessing at some point after that we fell asleep," he says, trying to figure out what to say. The girl just groaned in agreement. The boy looked over to see her starting to take off her shirt. "Hikari!" he yelled, jumping over the bed. He had made it just in time to pull her shirt down.

"What the heck is your problem?" she barked, spinning her head in the direction of the boy.

"I think it would be best for both of us if you got more sleep. Apparently it's still to early for you, Hikari," he said, pointing to the bed. She never was good at thinking when she woke up, especially when it was still early. And early for her would be anything before 3:00.

"I'm taking a bath first," she said, sluggishly walking over to the bathroom. As she had thought it was too early. If she couldn't think straight who knows what will happen.

The boy took a deep sigh. What had he gotten himself into now? It took the girl a long hour before she finished her bath. The blond had patiently waited in the room for her, bored out of his mind. She stepped out of the bathroom, looking completely refreshed.

She looked over at him and smiled. "It hit the spot. You next?" she said walking over to where her suitcase was placed.

"Hey, Hikari," he said, sliding down in the chair he was sitting on.

"Yes?" she said, rummaging through her suitcase.

"You know we are on a vacation and yet we have done basically nothing this whole time. I just don't get how that happened," he said, violently rubbing his head.

That was a stupid question. The answer? They had been basically bickering or avoiding each other the whole time. "Hey, Jun, you know how they say there is no stupid questions only stupid people?" she said, picking out clothes to wear for the day.

"Yeah. What about it?" he said, scooting back up in the chair interested in her statement.

"Well you just proved that wrong. You both just asked a stupid question and are stupid," she said, getting up from off the ground.

"What!" he said, falling out of the chair.

The girl just sighed and placed her clothes on the bed. She took a quick glance at the boy who was still on the ground. "So are you going to watch me change?" she said, staring at the boy. It seemed that she was emitting a 'get out of here right now or you will regret it' aura. That being said the boy got up and briskly made his way to the door.

"Umm sorry I'll leave now. Call me when you're done changing, okay?" he said, opening the door.

"Well about what you said earlier, about us not doing anything. Well if you want to do something meet me at the front door at five tonight," she said, a slight blush on her face.

"Can I say this is a date then?" he asked, turning his head, reveling a smirk on his face.

"Just get out!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at him.


	7. Chapter 7: A Date by the Lake

He glanced out the window. It was dark now and not even five yet. When Hikari had said to meet up with him he was elated but now he was just plan bored. When he had went to look for the girl she was already gone out of her room. All she left was a note.

Jun, I will be out for the rest of the day. Do not forget to meet me at the front door at five. Sorry if you get bored without me around but you'll find something to do. -Hikari

Something to do? What was there to do? There was no cable at the hotel so he couldn't watch the television. All he had with him was his bag, pokedex, and pokemon. Well training didn't sound so bad. He hadn't trained since they had got here. He had bet he had gotten dull. The boy whistling happily walked out the door.

He glanced down at his poketch. 4:45. The boy had gotten engrossed in his training as he normally did. Though for him to actually have had a good since of time while training surprised him. Though Hikari would, as usual, be the one late. He ran back into the hotel and to the front door. Though instead for the first time in his life Hikari was on time, no, she was early and he was the late one. "You're earlier then me," he mumbled, standing in complete shock.

"There is a first time for everything, right?" she responded, laughing. The only reason she had been early was because, like Jun was, she was also bored with nothing to do.

"So where are we going?" he said, strolling over to the girl.

"It's a secret," she said, leaning against the door. Maybe he wouldn't remember but she did. A secret just the two of them share.

"Then lead the way, Master," he said, saluting the girl.

"Master?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in question. What kind of way was that to address someone?

"Remember I'm your dog?" he said, rubbing the girl's head as he walked by. A bright, crimson colored blush appeared on her face. "Now where to?" he asked, turning around to face the girl.

He waved to the girl, motioning her to hurry up. She snapped out of her daze like state and ran up to the boy. Excitedly she took his hand ran began to run to there destination. The point at which they had entered the forest was when Jun had became confused. What was so important in a forest? He racked his brain trying to figure it out but nothing came to mind. While he was thinking Hikari had suddenly stopped causing Jun to run into the girl.

She spun around facing the boy. "Close your eyes and let me guide you. No peaking, alright?" she said, completely serious. He nodded in agreement and closed his eyes letting out a sigh. He was being completely monopolized by this girl. But he had to admit her serious face was extremely cute. He could feel her moving his body to avoid 'things' and then she stopped.

"Is it okay to peek now?" he asked, wondering why she stopped.

"Only if you promise me one thing," she said, turning away from him. He had better remember. He needed to remember.

"And that would be?" he asked, in a questionable tone.

"That you remember," she said, starting directly ahead of her.

He had opened his eyes to see that were she had stopped was none other than a grassy field right by a lake. It was dark but the fireflies illuminated the lakes surface to a bright and golden yellow. And the sky. The sky was dazzling as well. The many bright stars in the dark sky, they had seem to complement each other, giving off the impression of just how vast the universe is. Yes. It was coming back to him now. This was just like when they were little and would sneak out when it got dark and go to the lake nearby their houses. Then when they would come back they got scolded. But no matter how many times they were scolded they would always go back on nice summer nights to that same lake, to the same spot, but to a different sky.

He softly chuckled to himself seeing how different Hikari looked now. It made him feel at ease, as if all the burdens were lifted off of his shoulders. "Yeah, I remember it as if it were yesterday. About how when we were kids we use to sneak out to the pond on nice summer nights," he said, breathing in the air.

"I'm sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"There's no need to apologize," he said, laughing. "You cold?" he asked, putting his arms around the girl.

"Hey close your eyes and keep them shut," she said, staring at the lake.

"Yes yes," he said, closing his eyes. He felt the girl squirming trying to turn around. Then the next thing he felt was her lips against his.

"I like you," she said, as she buried her flushed face into his chest. And that was all that was need to be said.

He tightly embraced the girl. "I already know."


End file.
